Life,Love and the Unexpected
by XxKatyBelikov-HathawayxX
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are very much still in love.Rose wants to give Dimitri the one thing she cannot a Family.Lissa seeing her best friends distress sets to change that.What will happen when Rose has a suprise and someone from Rose and Dimitri's past turns up with revenge in mind.Can Rose and Dimitri,stop this new threat.Set 15 years after LS.
1. chapter 1

Life, Love and the Unexpected 

Summary

Rose is now head guardian of the Royal Moroi Court and Dimitri is one of Lissa's guards, Lissa is still queen and this story is set 10 years after Last sacrifice. Rose became head guardian after Hans stepped down about 5 years previous and Lissa naturally thrilled because Rose could spend more time with Lucas, Lilly, and Imogen. (Lissa and Christians three Children)

When Rose Became head guardian Christian decided as he is at court full time teaching defensive magic he did not feel the need to have a guardian and requested that Dimitri assigned to Lissa.

Rose and Dimitri are great guardians and their two nieces and nephew adore them both. Rose wants to give Dimitri the one thing that she cannot a family. Therefore, after Lissa (who is still Queen) witness a heart-breaking conversation between Rose and Lissa's three children. Lissa sets to shake up the already touchy Moroi government by changing the law so Dhamphir's can adopt.

Whilst Dimitri is away at Lissa's new academy with Lissa and a few others, setting up her new academy to bring the UN promised Dhamphir's back to the fold; Rose is ill leaving Christian whom also stayed behind at court, (whilst teaching Moroi how to use their magic in battle) to take care of her. What will happen when Rose gets some unexpected news that will change her and Dimitri's lives forever? Lissa discovers a prophecy that a child that is conceived and born to two Dhamphir's will be the key to ending all Strigoi.

Nevertheless, as someone from the past turns up wanting Rose and Dimitri's baby for their own, teaming up with the Strigoi to bring down Rose's and Dimitri relationship once for all.

Planning a surprise for Rose 

Lissa point of view

"That's enough" I shouted to my fellow council members, being queen can be frustrating because so many of our Moroi Council members are as set in the old ways as my predecessor Tatiana was. The reason for the shouting you may ask I am brining in a new law for Dhampir couples to adopt; since they are not be able to have children of their own.

Yes, Rose is one of the reasons I am seeing this happen as I can see how much potential that she has a being a great mother, she is amazing with my children.

Therefore, When Lilly asked Rose the other day why she has not had a baby I could see Rose's heart melt. I knew she had been struggling with this issue for a while with this as she was to have a family with Dimitri.

Flash back 

(Lissa witnessing Rose and Lilly's conversation)

Lily was in the garden playing with Rose my two twins Lucas and Imogen were at a friend's house. However, as I was just about to bring Rose a drink I approached the back door that leads to the garden when I saw Lilly sat on Rose's lap. As I placed the drinks on a table quietly, I ran back inside to get my camera. I just managed to pick up the camera and make my way outside when Lilly started speaking to Rose.

"Aunty Rose" Lilly asked Rose her voice was soft and timid.

"Yes sweetie "Rose said as Lilly placed her head on Rose's chest.

"When are you and Uncle Dimka going to have a baby so that I can have a cousin to play with Aunty Rose?" Lilly said as Rose stroked Lilly's long blonde hair.

"Oh baby Uncle Dimka and I are too busy looking after all of you to have a baby but it will happen when it happens sweetheart .Now why don't you go inside and get me that painting you were telling me about earlier. I really want to see it." Rose said as Lilly hugged her one more time and jumped of Rose's lap and ran right past me.

"Lilly be careful "I said picking up the drinks I placed down earlier and made my way to Rose who now had silent tears running down her face.

"Oh Rose "I said as walked over to my best friend and hugged her fiercely.

"Lissa I am fine it just makes me sad that I can't give Dimitri what he wants but we knew going into this relationship it would be difficult but I can't help watching him with Lilly, Lucas and Imogen. Dimitri deserves to be a dad Liss, yet I cannot help feeling that I am letting him down "Rose said as she continued to cry into my shoulder.

However, I stayed silent just comforting my best friend and that's when I decided it will happen for Rose and Dimitri because I shall make it happen I will bring in a new ruling that Dhampir couples can adopt or even foster children who are in need of some where to live.

End of flash back

Remembering the conversation from over three months ago with Rose makes me even more determined to see this through. Without saying a word, I briskly left the meeting. I had to get ready for my departure with Dimitri, he is helping me and a few others set up a new academy for the UN promised, and the Moroi, who want to learn to fight. St Vladimir's Academy is running out of space with influx of new students. This academy will not be far from there and will be called the Buria Academy. I could still here the meeting going on strong as I can hear raised voices from down the hall.

Rose's point of view 

(Earlier that day) 

"Mama, look at me I can fly!" The little girl said; she looked somewhat familiar with big chocolate eyes, she looked about 6 years old and had long wavy dark brown hair.

"Sweetheart, can you come here for a minute "I said as the little girl ran over to me; her little arms wrapping around my legs.

"What's your name sweetie?" I said as I knelt down so that our eyes were at a level.

"Mama, you silly I am Mollie your daughter, Mama you funny." Mollie said and giggled kissing my left cheek.

As Mollie kissed my cheek everything went black and I woke up sweating. Tears were falling down my face in endless waves. I looked over at Dimitri, who was still sound asleep; we made love earlier because he is leaving to help Lissa for a while. Turning on my side, I hugged my pillow, my tears would not stop. Mollie seemed so real it breaks my heart that I cannot give Dimitri what he wants, what we both want. Dimitri didn't wake up when I turned around and wiped the tears away.

Watching him sleep always makes me feel at how lucky I to have him, I love him with all my heart and soul. I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, his eyes shot opened. A small smile crossed his lips as he pulled me closer to him his big arm wrapped around my waist.

"Mm my Roza" Dimitri said as his lips brushed mine with such sweetness. My tongue brushed against his bottom lip causing him to moan slightly. Neither of us spoke as the kiss turned from passionate to fierce. I needed him badly; knowing this Dimitri lifted me up so that I was now on top of him. The kissing soon picked up his hands running through my hair.

"Roza you are so beautiful," Dimitri said as we began to make love again before he had to leave with Lissa.

Dimitri point of view

Later that day

Leaving Rose, vulnerable and alone is hard. I want nothing more to stay and keep her company. There is something wrong my Roza and whilst Lissa and I are away finalising details in Montana for her new academy, I will find out what is wrong with my Roza.

"Dimitri, are you ok?" Lissa asked in her queenly voice whilst we are still on the plane on the way to Montana.

"I am fine I was just thinking about Rose she seems not herself right now." I said as Lissa listened patiently I could tell she knew something as eyes were laced with concern and fear for her best friend.

Looking back toward her other guardians Lissa spoke with authority (including myself, there were 5 other guards on the plane).

"Please could you give us some privacy, I need to speak with Guardian Belikov concerning personal matters."

The guardians made the way to the other end of the royal jet. Lissa then turned back toward me and started to tell me about what she witnessed between Lilly and Rose. I listened inattentively as my Roza means more than words could speak.

"That will explain the dreams she has been having, and why she won't talk to me about having children. Roza knows that I love her enough and if that means not having children then so be it." I mumbled to myself I never expected anyone to hear but Lissa having vampire hearing heard it automatically.

"What do you means Dimitri; Rose has not said anything about having dreams and this is Rose we are talking about; she feels like she has let you down." Lissa said as one of the other guardians cut Lissa off stopping Lissa from speaking more about Rose.

"You're Majesty we have arrived."

Lissa turned to me once again and told me that once we arrived back at the academy she wanted to continue the conversation about Rose. Without another word, we made our way off the plane and I put my guardian mask back up immediately.

Taking charge, I led the way to the car that was waiting for us making sure Lissa was in safely. One of Lissa's other Guardians drove us all out of the airport and we made our way to St Vladimir's Academy. I haven't been back here since the night in the caves all those years ago.

An: A big thankyou to snowgoose for be my beta for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 suprise

One week later 

Rose's POV

For the fourth time this week I have been sick and guess what I hate it. I have been feeling unwell since Dimitri had to go and I keep having the dream about Mollie. Things have been different around court ever since Lissa sat down with the Moroi council. I keep getting the feeling that people are saying stuff behind my back but I cannot understand why I mean it has nothing to do with me.

Never mind, I thought. I was about to go and get ready for Christian to bring the kids over when I was hit with another bout of nausea. This makes me wish that Dimitri was here looking after me and holding me.

Finally, just as I stopped being sick the front door to Dimitri and I's apartment flew open. I walked out of the bathroom to see Lilly, Lucas and Imogen embrace me.

"Aunty Rose" they all shouted at the same time and then they started talking over one another.

"Guys one at time lets go into the lounge and you can tell me all about it." I said as they ran into the lounge where Christian was looking his usual happy self.

"Ah what's the matter sparky?"

"Nothing is the matter Rosie, just come to annoy our favourite Guardian. Isn't that right kids?" Christian said and then paused to look at me his face softened slightly.

"Jeez Rose you look crap, are you ok?" Christian asked me.

Never having the chance to answer, Imogen, grabbed my hand; she was so much like her mother. Lissa and Imogen are both excitable and unstoppable. Lucas and Lilly were a mixture of Christian and Lissa; they could be just as excitable as their mum but they also had the calm 'sit back and observe' attitude that Christian had. As my young niece pulled on my hand, I felt a twinge in my stomach and I winced in pain.

"Come on move out the way so my aunty Rosa can sit down Imogen shouted toward her siblings causing an argument about whose aunty I was. I never made it toward the couch as I passed out the last thing I could here were my nieces and nephew crying out to me. Then nothing …. blackout.

Sometime later

I found myself waking up with a really bad headache, my skull was pounding. When I opened my eyes I saw Christian sitting beside my bed; that's when I realised I was in the courts infirmary.

I looked toward my hand just and found I was attached to an IV. I went to pull it out of my hand because I hate needles; but Christian realised that I was awake and stopped me.

"Rose I am glad your awake, you scared us all especially the kids," Christian said as he took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. That is when I remembered that I passed out in front of the kids.

"Christian, are the kids all right?" I asked with a worried tone to my voice, as it must have scared them.

"They are ok now but yeah they were scared at first. They are with Mia and Eddie now whilst I am here babysitting you; at least till Dimitri gets here. His flight left an hour ago." Christian said as his Voice laced with his sarcastic tone.

"Why thank you sparky for babysitting me. I am glad the kids are ok. Are you going to tell me why I have landed up here?" I asked the last part was said with an annoyed tone to my voice.

"Well my favourite Rosie; (Christian gave me the kindest smile I have ever see him give me) you are pregnant with a mini Belikov."

"Ha-ha very funny Christian, now tell me the truth before I kick your fiery butt." I said and gave my fiercest Rose Hathaway stare which he found funny as he laughed at me.

"It is no joke Rose, you are pregnant and you got dehydrated that is why you passed out Lissa and the kids and not to mention Dimitri are going to be thrilled," Christian said as he stood up and stretched.

"That is impossible I have only ever been with Dimitri, what if Dimitri thinks I have cheated on him?" I said as I started to panic. Fear and happiness both surged through me but Christian placed his hands on my shoulders to get my attention.

"Rose, Dimitri will he know it's his baby and he loves you and believe me to hear 'you are going to be a father' is the most gratifying thing in the world. Besides, you were once Shadow kissed maybe that has something to do with it. Don't worry about how it happened; just rejoice in the fact that it did.

I am going to get you some food and pick up the kids; they want to see they favourite auntie and I am going to tell Lissa your good news." Christian said removing his hands from my shoulders. Before he could walk out the door, I placed my hand on his arm.

"Please, let me be the one to tell Lissa. I think she will kill me if I let be the one to tell her; and I want to tell Dimitri. I am a little scared of how he might react but I can't be happier about carrying his baby and I think I should be the one to tell him."

Christian nodded and walked out of my hospital room to get me some food.

Maybe Mollie is more than just a dream after all. I closed my eyes I smiled at the thought. Dimitri and I are going to have the family we deserve.

AN:A big thankyou to Snowgoose for being my beta for this chapter.


End file.
